brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Parinwaris/Back to the Brimber
FINISHED!! YAY Back to the Brimber This is a parody of one of my favourite songs "Back To December", after I can already predict what are the poll results would be, I will try write a LOT more parodies to update weekly, thank you.. This is "probably" about Tess waiting for Jake and talk with Jake but it ends with a breakup, the only unusual thing is that Tess only met Jake first in Rosecove, not Brimber.. and also this is more of a "changing a lil bit of the lyrics" instead of a parody TT So imagine the story as Tess met Jake the first time in Brimber City and fell in love(eww), then they both brokeup, and Tess writes a song to say sorry... Yep, it's gonna turn bad, I know.. Back to the Brimber (PARODY FOR "BACK TO DECEMBER") I'm so glad, you're Jake and you meet me. How's life? Tell me bout your team eclipse. I haven't seen you in a while. You been bad, crazier than ever. We small chat, work and the gamer. Now your guards are up and I know why... Becuase the last time, we saw eachother.. It's still burning in the Brimber fire. You gave me Pokemons, and I left them there to die.. So this is me using the move "Bide" Standing in front of the Eclipse Grunts that night.. And I go back to the Brimber all the time. It turns out this fandom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when we're friends, Hi! I'd go back to the Brimber, turn around and make it all right. I'd go back to the Brimber all the time. These days, I haven't been sleeping. Staying up, playing PBB, then leaving. When your Comfeys passed and I didn't call... And I think about Brimber, all the beautiful times. I watched you laughing from the Herdier's side and.. realized I loved you, in a call... And then the scalds came, the dark types where fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love. And all I gave you was....Goodbye.... So this is me using the move "Bide" Standing in front of the Eclipse Grunts that night.. And I go back to the Brimber all the time. It turns out this fandom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when we're friends, Hi! I'd go back to the Brimber, turn around and make it all right. I'd go back to the Brimber all the time. I miss your Fennekin. Your sweet smile. So good to me, so bright. And now you held me in your arms at the Brimber night. The first time you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is the "WIsh" moving. Probably mindless dreaming. And if we battle again..I swear I'd loved the fight.. I'd go back in time and changed it, but I can't.. And if Heatran's guarding at your door, I understand... So this is me using the move "Bide" Standing in front of the Eclipse Grunts that night.. And I go back to the Brimber all the time. It turns out this fandom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when we're friends, Hi! I'd go back to the Brimber, turn around and make it all right. I'd go back to the Brimber, turn around and change my own mind. I'd go back to the Brimber all the time. Category:Blog posts